


For Better, For Worse

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	For Better, For Worse

Severus still wasn't talking to him and it was driving Harry mad. He knew Severus needed time to get out of his funk but Harry was impatient. 

Harry walked into the bathroom and was overwhelmed with desire as he saw Severus standing nude towel drying his hair.

Stepping closer, Harry trailed a finger over Severus's hipbone. Severus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything when Harry's hand moved to his cock.

"Need to make sure you didn't miss a spot," Harry said, dropping to his knees. He stroked Severus until he was fully hard and then sucked his length into his mouth. Harry'd missed the feel of Severus's cock in his mouth and felt his own hardening in response.

He paused to suck on Severus's sac, his hand still stroking him, before moving up to take him into his mouth again. 

He kept waiting for Severus to put his hands in Harry's hair, start fucking his mouth like he always did when he was getting close but that moment never came. Severus had never come so silently or with so little physical reaction before. One moment Harry was sucking him and the next he felt a slight change of posture and then Severus was spilling into his mouth.

Harry stayed there on his knees, licking the last drops of fluid from the head, until Severus was soft again and pulled away. Harry stood up hoping to get a kiss—or even a handjob in return—but Severus only hung his towel on the rack on the wall and walked out of the bathroom toward his wardrobe. He'd somehow hoped they could kiss—so to speak—and make up.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry shouted following Severus out of the bathroom. 

"You wanted to suck my cock apparently," Severus said, eyes momentarily flicking in Harry's direction. "I allowed you the privilege."

"You're a fucking bastard," Harry hissed. "The privilege, my arse." Unable to tolerate being in the same room with Severus for even a moment longer, Harry Disapparated with a crack.

Finding himself in front of Ron's place was no surprise. Without thought, Ron was the first person he turned to when he needed to clear his head. 

The door opened after the second knock. "It seems my beer run last night was fortuitous," Ron said, beckoning Harry inside.

Harry flopped down on the sofa and found a bottle in his hand in no time. "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for." A squeaking sound told Harry that Ron had sat down in his favourite chair. "Muggle football on the telly or Quidditch on the Wireless?"

"Who's playing?" Harry asked though he truly didn't give a rat's arse. Severus was such an enormous _prick_ sometimes.

"I think we'll go with Quidditch. Cannons and Puddlemere." The quiet of the room was soon replaced by the crackle of the Wireless, the volume barely loud enough to make out what the commentators were saying. 

Harry knew it wasn't about the match, though. Listening to the radio, sipping a beer, and sitting with his best friend almost took his mind off Severus. Almost.

It might have been one in the morning when Harry stumbled home but it could have been two. The hands on his watch were hard to see clearly, especially as sometimes there appeared to be four or even six of them rather than the standard two.

He tried to be quiet as he opened the door and then shut it behind him. It was eerily dark and his heart jumped into his throat. 

Severus had finally left him for good. 

Damn Ron for letting him drink so much. Normally, Harry was a happy drunk, everyone told him so, but he didn't feel happy now. He felt like he might just die from the ache in his chest, the hollow emptiness where his heart had once been. 

Before he knew it, he'd slid down the wall and was sitting with his back to the door, the heels of his hands rubbing his bleary, watery eyes, unable to imagine what his life would be like without Severus in it.

"You decided to return, I see," a familiar voice said softly. 

"You're still here." Harry wanted to laugh and cry and hit things truth be told. He was thrilled Severus hadn't left but he honestly wondered why. 

"Of course I am, I live here. I wasn't sure whether you planned to return, however." Severus's tone was hard and Harry was suddenly exhausted, all the fire and bluster in him extinguished. 

"I don't want to fight anymore, Severus," he finally said, looking up at Severus's silhouette. He couldn't see his face at all, had no idea what he was thinking.

"Nor do I, Harry." Severus leaned down and extended his hand. Harry reached for it and managed to pull himself to standing. "We shall talk in the morning when you don't smell like a brewery." 

Harry snickered, not even sure why he was amused. "Went to Ron's and had a few pints. Cannons managed to snatch defeat from the jaws of victory."

"Par for the course." Severus slid his arm around Harry's waist and Harry leaned into his warmth, his eyes watering again. 

As they walked toward the bedroom, Harry inhaled deeply, comforted by Severus's scent.

Falling to the bed, Harry barely registered it as Severus pulled off his clothes and threw the blankets over him but he did notice when Severus started to leave the room.

"Don't leave." If Harry hadn't been so drunk, he might have been embarrassed by the way his voice cracked. 

The side of the bed dipped as Severus sat down on top of the duvet. Harry relaxed as Severus's warm hand found one of his own clammy ones and squeezed.

"Sleep, Harry."

"You won't leave?" Harry asked once more, clinging to Severus's hand. 

He hoped Severus understood that he didn't want him to _ever_ leave him but he was already falling asleep when Severus replied, pressing his lips to Harry's hand, "I won't leave, I promise."


End file.
